


Oh Brother, My Brother

by Berrymutt



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Endless Searching from The Judge, The Judge's Point Of View, Valerie's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Judge after Valerie's death, and after the zone's purification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother, My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is my first post on AO3! I hope you all enjoy this short story I wrote and look forward to my future stuff (My Fandoms vary)!
> 
> When playing the game OFF, I found The Judge looking for Valerie and not stopping very heartbreaking, like The Judge won't ever except that his brother is dead and the zone is no more. I would have loved to see some kind of nice, friendly, art of the two cat brothers in like the game credits or something. That made my feels explode tho man.

        It was empty, quiet, and dull. The sky colorless with no hint of another another mixed in with it. The ground felt bare with no texture to it. Everything was just empty, as if nothing was really, truly, there in the first place. The zone now looked like this due to the post-purification that had happened. That action caused this zone to become nothing, as if it never was A thing. The zone was now finally 'cleansed' and 'purified'.

        In the center of this zone stood A library. It was just A normal library with nothing special to it. However this library was very tall, so tall that you could see the entire zone from the very top of it. In order to reach said top, you would have to first pass through the entire library and climb to the highest parts of it. The view is said to be worth this trip, seeing as the zone used to have A great view before the purification came.

        In fact A pale colored creature made it's way up the library. It was quite small for A creature it was. It had four long, skinny, limbs with another limb sticking out from the end of it's back bone or what you would call A tail. It's head was crooked on it's own body, and it appeared to have two tall, skinny, ears perched on the very top of it's head. The features of this creature were just as strange as anything, it had A pair of great big ghostly eyes with A huge slacking grin topped off with long, narrow, pointed, teeth. 

        This creature climbed, and climbed, and climbed it's way to the very top of the library. It's skinny limbs grasping and holding onto the bars of the ladders. A sad look bloomed in the creature's eyes as it finally made it's way to the very top roof of the building. It was hanging dangerously over the Ledge of the roof before too long, scanning it's eyes across the zone. Flicking it's tail, it turned it's head and swiveled it's body around to start spacing around the roof top.

        It paced over and over again, treading around in A circle. It's limbs stepped in the exact same place each time it circled around. Going and Going, on and on. Whispers split from it's crooked mouth like A ongoing river, the words not normal and strange. The gaze of the creature hadn't changed at all since it's pacing started. It's eyes still carried the plain and blank stare it always held, the gaze being never ending. 

        ''Oh Brother, My Brother, Oh where is my Brother?'' It chimed softly softly still pacing around.

        ''My Brother, Oh Brother, Where is my Brother?'' It would chime again mixing up the words it just said previously. 

        The creature wailed and wailed finally. It's whispering had drowned out to turn into something that resembled shrieking meows and yowls. It called over and over again about A Brother and where that Brother was. It's callings grew desperate and eager, it's chanting and chimes growing louder with each call. It's calling almost sounded pitiful

        The pacing increased dramatically, and the head swinging that the creature was softly doing while calling grew frantic as this creature kept on calling. ''My Brother, My Brother!'' It called. ''Where is my Brother?'' It's panicked face expanding wider with each passing second. The only sound that was heard throughout the zone was this creature's pitiful callings and yowls. It's frantic meowing bouncing off the dull, and strange walls that made up the zone. The pacing sending out booms and clanks across the sound waves that covered the zone area. This creature was still in dire search for it's Brother. 

        ''My Brother, Oh Brother!'' It cried. ''Where is my Brother?''

        Minutes would come and go, seconds would speed on by, time was limitless here. Hours would float slowly along that was crammed with the creature's wails and pleads. Day came around the corner and ended up leaving, time is was limitless here. A new week was no different than any other day, it was always the same nothing more, nothing new. Countless amounts of years seemed to pass along at the same speed as anything else, time was limitless here. 

        Yet that same creature still paces around in search of it's Brother after all that time has passed. ''Oh Brother, My Brother! Oh where is my Brother?'' This countless chant was wailed over and over again throughout the endless time. No one visited the cat like creature who paced itself on the top roof of the library, it was even like no one there ever existed. It's only purpose in life was to find this Brother, and to find out where this Brother was after all this time. When in fact it's Brother had died when the zone was purified. This creature knew it's Brother was dead, maybe so or maybe not no one knew, but it never stopped looking for it's Brother. This creature will always look for it's Brother, nothing can stop it from not looking even it's own dead Brother.

        ''Oh Brother, My Brother!'' It chimed, when wailing. 

        ''Oh Brother, My Brother!''

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you all enjoyed this very short story! I know I had alot of fun writing this even tho it's quite A small writing peace. I would love to write more short fanfictions or stories about the game OFF it has to be one of my favorite games of all time. 
> 
> Anyways if you are curious about contacting me in any way there are some links below to help you with that. Thanks for reading guys! It means alot to me! 
> 
> Tumblr: http://berrymuttbb.tumblr.com/  
> DeviantArt: http://berrymutt.deviantart.com/


End file.
